


i love you

by lovelywink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywink/pseuds/lovelywink
Summary: In which Guanlin and Jihoon is in an arrange marriage, thinking they don't like each other and being forced to, their friends tried to stop the wedding.





	i love you

" I'm getting married next month "- Jihoon told his close friends that night.

 

Gasps were heard, even Jisung fainted by the sudden news.

 

" You're getting married?! We didn't even know you're dating someone! Oh my god Jisung-hyung! "- Sungwoon exclaimed as he shake the older to come back to his senses.

 

Jihoon threw himself in the couch he is sitting and face palmed himself.

 

On the other hand, Guanlin heaved a deep breath and spoke.

 

" I'm getting married next month "- And all of his friends spit their wines they are drinking.

 

" Don't ever joke like that, young man. Geez i'm soaking wet "- Minhyun hissed as Jinyoung's wine were all over him.

 

" But i'm not joking guys! Seriously, i'm getting married! I'm engaged! "- Guanlin insisted standing up from his seat.

 

Daewhi puffed a mocking laugh at the younger, " You expect us to believe you? FYI mister, you don't even have a boyfriend how come you're getting married "- The younger commented and took a sip on his glass wine.

 

Guanlin brushed his hair using his fingers in frustration and took his seat.

 

" I know you guys won't believe me now but you'll see on the news. I'm really getting married next month. It's an arrange marriage "- Those were the exact words both Jihoon and Guanlin told their friends that night. 

 

Majority still didn't believe them until the said news were all over the media and on social media the next day.

 

Guanlin woke up with his phone ringing on his side table. He lazily searched for his ringing phone and answered it.

 

" LAI GUANLIN WHAT THE HECK?! ARE YOU REALLY GETTING MARRIED?! "- Guanlin immediately pulled his phone away from his ears as Minhyun scream at him.

 

Guanlin groaned " Hyung, it's too early for this "- Guanlin whimpered, still sleepy.

 

" Who is the guy huh? Who is this Park Jihoon?! "- Minhyun screamed again making Guanlin furrow his brows.

 

" Hyung, i have an important meeting later please let me sleep "- And Guanlin ended the call.

 

Back at Jihoon, as his friends heard the news, still on their pajamas they immediately went to his house.

 

" MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED SOON OML! "- Jisung exclaimed, teary eyed and gave Jihoon a tight hug.

 

Still confused on what's going on with his friends, Jihoon asked " What are you talking, hyung? And oh my god! You're all still on your pjs! "

 

" As soon as we heard the news you're getting married we immediately went here! We didn't even brushed our teeth just to be here! "- Jaehwan exclaimed as he storm inside the house. " Please prepare us breakfast so we can judge if you're really ready to get married "- Jaehwan added as he sit on Jihoon's couch.

 

Jihoon heaved a deep sigh and thought to himself " They probably heard it from the news already "

 

All of them went inside the house, Jihoon immediately went to the kitchen to prepare his friends something to eat for breakfast. Still sniffing, Jisung followed Jihoon on the kitchen.

 

" Do you want me to help you with cooking? "- He asked sniffing.

 

Jihoon chuckled at the older, " Hyung, i'm just getting y'all cereal as usual. Don't bother "

 

Jisung helped Jihoon carry the bowls while Jihoon carry the box of cereal and the milk.

 

" What? We're just having cereal? I just hope your wife knows how to cook "- Jaehwan spoke with a light shrug. Jihoon chuckled. " It's husband, hyung "- Jihoon corrected Jaehwan making him snort.

 

" What?! "- Jaehwan screamed earning a light punch in the arm from Sungwoon. " I thought you heard the news? It's a boy he's marrying for pete's sake "- Sungwoon spoke and rolled his eyes.

 

" I panicked okay?! I didn't heard the part who our Jihoonie is marrying "- Jaehwan fired back and rolled his eyes as well.

 

" So, who's your fiance? "- Jaehwan asked. Jihoon chuckled " It's Lai Guanlin, the youngest CEO. You know, the famous one "- Jihoon answered with a shrug and his friends gasped.

 

" Oh my god! I remember how that Lai Guanlin crushed your feelings back then! "- Jaehwan snapped as he remember how Lai Guanlin rejected his friend back in middle school.

 

" Yah, let's not remember that please? Geez "- Jihoon spoke as he is disgusted just by remembering how he embarrassed himself in front of a lot of people.

 

" Anyways, i have a meeting today regarding the arrange marriage. Until when are you guys staying here? "- Jihoon asked as he munch a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

 

" Don't worry, we won't stay long. We're just going to finish this and we're off to go home "- Jisung retorted earning a protest from Sungwoon and Jaehwan but the older gave them a warning look and both of them shut their mouths.

 

The four of them finished their breakfast and Sungwoon helped Jihoon to wash the dishes. After that, the three bid their good byes and went inside their car. As Jisung start the engine, he spoke to Jaehwan and Sungwoon. " Do you think Jihoon likes to marry that Lai Guanlin? "

 

Jaehwan puffed a mocking laugh " I bet not! Who would want to marry the guy who literally rejected you in front of everybody? I'm sure that Lai Guanlin is not in favor of that set up too "- Jaehwan crossed his arms and lifted his chin up as if he is confident on what he just said.

 

" Well, thinking of it. I'm sure Jihoon doesn't like that Guanlin anymore. He despise him, remember? "- Sungwoon added making Jisung silent through out the time as they went home.

 

" Guys? I think we need to stop that wedding. I really feel bad for our Jihoon. We all know him, he can't say no to his parents right? I'm sure this marriage is against his will "- Jisung suggested earning an aggressive nod from Jaehwan and Sungwoon.

 

" I'm calling Woojin and Daniel "- Jaehwan said as he get his phone and dial Woojin and Daniel's phone number.

 

Minhyun, Jinyoung, Daehwi and Ong called an emergency meeting at the coffee shop near by. All of them are serious about the news they just heard early in the morning. The youngest in their group is really getting married next month with the guy who he rejected back then.

 

Jihoon back then was infamous of being a playboy. Like literally almost everyone in the university dated him. That's why Guanlin rejected the older when he so called confessed in front of every one that summer festival.

 

" I am 100% sure Guanlin is against this arrange marriage "- Daewhi started with his forehead creased and his arms crossed.

 

" I agree! Knowing that Park Jihoon i am sure once they got married he'll start playing around with others "- Jinyoung added.

 

" Let's not jump to conclusions shall we? Who knows? Maybe the person changed "- Minhyun calmly said as he take a sip from his coffee.

 

" But we're sure Guanlin doesn't like the idea of marrying Park Jihoon "- Ong spoke and took a sip on his coffee as well earning a nod from the three.

 

" What are we going to do then? "- Daehwi asked as he swallow the pancake in his fork.

 

" We'll do our best to stop that wedding of course "- Ong said with a shrug.

 

" But how? "- Jinyoung asked.

 

" We'll figure it out "- Minhyun answered and took a sip again on his coffee.

 

Jihoon's friends silently and secretly followed Jihoon to Lai Corporation's Building for the meeting about the marriage.

 

" See! He's really forced to do it! "- Woojin hissed silently as they all hide behind a big post.

 

" I know right! "- Jaehwan agreed and followed Jihoon with their gaze.

 

Jihoon was patiently waiting at the lobby, reading some magazine when a tall and handsome Lai Guanlin appeared to accompany Jihoon at the conference room where they are about to meet.

 

" Look! Look at that fake smile Jihoon is giving that Guanlin! Look! "- Woojin hissed as he point at the two now talking and smiling at each other.

 

" I know right! Look at Guanlin's smile it's so fake too! Seems like they both don't like each other! "- Jaehwan added.

 

" I think what you guys doing is disrespectful "- A guy behind them spoke making Woojin, Jaehwan, Daniel, Jisung and Sungwoon snap their heads back and Guanlin's friends came to view with all of their arms crossed.

 

" Eavesdropping at Jihoon and Guanlin eh? "- Seongwoo asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

" FYI we're not eavesdropping because we can't hear a thing "- Daniel fired back and rolled his eyes.

 

" Don't act like it's Jihoon's loss when he married our dear friend "- Jinyoung retorted in a snappy way.

 

" Ha! Who would like to marry someone who literally humiliated you in front of everyone? "- Jaehwan fired back with his right eyebrow raised.

 

" Who would like to marry someone who isn't serious about relationship huh? "- This time, it's Minhyun who spoke.

 

The tension between two group is forming and was cut when Jisung sighed and spoke " Seems like we don't like them to be together. Why don't we just team up and stop their wedding since we all know they both hate each other and is just forced to get married ?"

 

Guanlin's friend was silent for a moment and agreed to what Jisung suggested.

 

" Now, why don't we follow them and eavesdrop on the meeting about the wedding? "- Jisung added and all of them silently eyed Guanlin and Jihoon again who just made their way to the conference room.

 

All of them silently followed the two and stopped the moment they are in front of the conference room. Luckily it was not closed enough that they can hear what they are talking and discussing.

 

Everything being discussed in the conference room is about the wedding. Hearing the suggestions and says by Jihoon and Guanlin, Woojin snorted. " They both sound fake about the wedding tch "

 

" Both of them are forced to, what do you expect? "- Jinyoung retorted and rolled his eyes earning ugly faces from Woojin.

 

" They seem hands on about the wedding though "- Minhyun silently said but enough for the others to hear. 

 

All of them remained quiet during the hours of talking and planning about the wedding.

 

Being at the bottom, Woojin hissed as he is being stepped on by who ever it is " O-ouch! Who's stepping at me!? "

 

" Ouch! Will you please cut it out?! "- Jaehwan hissed as well.

 

And as Daehwi got out of balance, their triangle come into crumble resulting all of them to fell in front of Guanlin and Jihoon.

 

As the conference door opened and Jihoon and Guanlin's friend fell, the meeting came into a stop making Jihoon and Guanlin stand up " Guys ? "- Both Jihoon and Guanlin asked as they saw their friends on the floor.

 

" What are you guys doing here? Ugh y'all a mess! "- Jihoon exclaimed as he one by one help his friends to get up, Guanlin doing the same thing.

 

" Look, Jihoon. You don't have to do this! I know you're just being forced to do this wedding. Follow your heart and say no! "- Jisung freaked out shaking Jihoon.

 

Jihoon chuckled and stopped his friend from shaking him. " What are you saying, hyung? 

 

" Guanlin, i know you're rich asf and well, you're cute too but our friend here doesn't want to marry you "- Woojin this time spoke.

 

" What? Don't tell me y'all think i don't want to marry Guanlin? "- Jihoon asked and all of his friends nodded their heads.

 

" Wait, don't tell me you guys think the same thing? "- Guanlin asked his friends and his friends shyly nodded their heads.

 

" I know you're Lai Corporation's CEO and i'm sure this is your dad's idea to expand the company but we know you can think of something that can help you expand the company aside from marrying him! You don't have to force yourself, really! "- Ong hysterically said.

 

Jihoon and Guanlin looked at each other and laughed. They were laughing their asses out, hands on their stomachs.

 

As they started to calm down, both of them wiped their little laughter tears away and held each other's hands.

 

" What made you think i'm just forcing myself? Because of what happened before? "- Jihoon asked earning a shy nod from his friends.

 

" What happened before doesn't matter now. It might be an arrange marriage but seriously guys, i love Jihoon-hyung "- Guanlin spoke and looked at Jihoon and both of them smiled at each other and hearts were all over them.

 

" We'd been secretly dating for 5 months now. We're very sorry for not telling you "- Jihoon apologized all of their friends still shocked on the revelation with their mouths slightly open.

 

" We're not forcing ourselves in this wedding guys. We really love each other "- Guanlin assured and pulled Jihoon closer to him wrapping his right hand on Jihoon's waist.

 

" So, let's all please be friends and help us on the details of our wedding, please? "- Jihoon pleaded.

 

Their friends still in a state of shock and can't believe what just happened but decided to help Jihoon and Guanlin for their wedding. As all of them watch the two plan for the wedding, they all realized that they really do love each other and slowly, they all smiled at the two as they all wish the soon to be married couple a happy married life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! uwu i hope you liked it! follow me on twitter @panwinktxts~


End file.
